1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to cloud computing technologies, and specifically, to a data access method based on a cloud computing platform, and a user terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In an age of big data, a cloud computing platform is often used for storing massive data. The massive data stored in the cloud computing platform often relate to personal privacy data, for example, personal medical records. During actual application, the cloud computing platform is often managed and maintained by a cloud service provider (Cloud Service Provider, CSP), and the cloud service provider is often an enterprise aiming at profiting. When an enterprise signs a service level agreement (Service Level Agreement, LSA) with the cloud service provider, the enterprise may perform authorization of users in the enterprise, so that the users in the enterprise may not only store data to the cloud computing platform, but also access data of the cloud computing platform. It is found in practices that once the users in the enterprise are authorized, the users may access all the data in the cloud computing platform, and fine-grained access control is difficult to implement.